Just My Luck
by author musiman
Summary: Lama-lama sebel juga kalau digosipin homo sama Naruto terus. Demi memulihkan nama baiknya, Sasuke mulai nyari cewek buat dijadiin pacar. Tapi kriterianya susah tuh. Yah, namanya juga Uchiha. /SasuHina/
1. The Evil Genius

Disclaimer : saya baru aja beli lisensi Naruto dari Masashi Kishimoto dan berencana mengakhiri serial yang panjangnya udah ngalahin Cinta Fitri ini.

Warning : AU, OOC, penistaan karakter.**  
**

**Just My Luck**

.: The Evil Genius :.

.

.

.

Kata cewek-cewek, Sasuke itu mahakarya. Struktur tulang muka yang sempurna, kulit putih bersih yang rutin dibawa ke dokter kulit satu bulan sekali, rambut hitam mengkilat yang butuh tiga puluh menit penataan setiap harinya (tapi hasilnya sepadan kok). Belum lagi otaknya yang encer, juga bakatnya di bidang atletis. Kok bisa ya ada orang kaya' gitu, nggak masuk akal. Tapi setiap Uchiha memang terlahir kece. Dunia ini seringkali nggak adil memang.

Cewek manapun kaya'nya rela mati buat ngedapetin Sasuke. Sebagian bahkan rela striptis di depannya. Denger-denger nih ada organisasi tidak resmi yang khusus didedikasikan buat Sasuke. Bahasa gaulnya sih _fanclub_. Klub yang digawangi Karin ini punya visi-misi serta tujuan yang mulia, yaitu berbagi informasi apapun yang menyangkut soal Sasuke, mulai dari tanggal ulang tahunnya, sampai foto setengah bugilnya yang entah didapat darimana. Sasuke heran kenapa organisasi haram ini belum diringkus polisi.

Pertanyaan besarnya sekarang adalah, siapa cewek beruntung yang berhasil menaklukan hati Sasuke? Kalau ditanya sih dia jawabnya masih _single_ dan mau fokus dulu sama sekolah, tapi semua orang juga tahu itu jawaban klise buat mencegah para _fangirl_ hilang kendali. Katanya sih, Sasuke nggak mau pacaran sama cewek yang ngefans sama dia. Jadi mungkin dia membuka audisi buat cowok yang ngefans sama dia.

_Well_, yang satu itu sebenarnya cukup mengkhawatirkan. Sasuke ini cakep, terus juga populer, kaya'nya tinggal tunjuk cewek gitu aja langsung dapet, tapi masih aja lajang. Siapa pun pasti juga penasaran kan? Apalagi dia selalu sama Naruto kalau kemana-mana, udah gitu mesra lagi.

"Teme." Suara Naruto memecah keheningan di kamar Sasuke yang sepi.

Oke, pasti udah pada mikir macem-macem, tapi yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah pekerjaan yang mulia: ngerjain PR. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang ngerjain PR sementara Naruto tinggal _copy-paste_.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulis.

Naruto bimbang sejenak. "Lo... punya cewek yang ditaksir nggak?"

Bahkan Sasuke nggak butuh waktu lama untuk bilang, "Nggak."

"Serius?"

"Hn."

"Lo homo ya?"

Sasuke mendongak. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Naruto yang merasa kalau nyawanya terancam, cuma bisa meringis gaje.

"Ya nggak lah."

"Tapi masa' nggak ada gitu cewek yang menarik bagi lo?"

"Nggak."

Naruto mulai frustasi. Jangan-jangan Sasuke memang homo, tapi dia nggak mau ngaku. Jangan-jangan yang dikatakan orang-orang memang bener, Sasuke naksir dia. Jangan-jangan habis ini Sasuke mau melaksanakan aksi. Naruto bergidik.

"Teme, lo nggak naksir gue kan?"

Dan buku diktat setebal tiga ratus halaman sukses mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Gue nggak homo, dan kalaupun gue homo, gue nggak bakal milih elo. Selera gue nggak sejelek itu."

Naruto nggak tahu apa dia harus kesal atau bersyukur.

"Tapi lo nggak capek gitu dirumorin homo sama gue?" Meskipun kepalanya masih cenat-cenut, Naruto nggak kapok buat kepo. Sasuke memang paling males ngomongin cewek, dan biasanya langsung diem kalau ditanyain pertanyaan yang menyangkut tentang cinta, perasaan, dan segala tetek bengeknya. Mungkin habis ini Sasuke bakal mengkremasi Naruto saking kesalnya, tapi Naruto berniat mengambil resiko itu.

"Emang kenapa sih lo peduli banget sama omongan orang?"

"Kenapa lo sama sekali nggak peduli?"

"Karena omongan mereka nggak berefek sama hidup gue."

"Tapi jelas berpengaruh sama hidup gue!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang memang udah acak-acakan. "Sakura-chan ngiranya gue homo beneran! Gimana gue mau ngedeketin dia kalau begini!"

"Nggak masuk akal. Jangan salahin gue kalau lo nggak laku-laku."

Naruto menggertakkan gigi gemes, sementara Sasuke dengan damai menyalin kalimat dari buku diktat ke buku tulisnya.

"Pokoknya lo harus cepet cari pacar, untuk kebaikan gue dan lo sendiri." Tapi sebagian besar emang untuk kebaikan Naruto sih.

"Apaan sih, terserah gue dong."

"Kakak lo aja bentar lagi nikah, lo masih jomblo? Nggak malu tuh?"

"Itachi mah emang kebelet kawin."

"Mending lo cari calon sekarang, Sas. Daripada nanti bokap lu nyariin calon yang nggak-nggak. Oom Fugaku itu temen bokapnya Karin loh. Lo nggak takut?"

Sasuke cuma diam.

"Nah, gue pilihin deh buat elo. Tenang aja, yang gue pilihin buat lo semuanya berkualitas kok."

Sasuke nggak menjawab, mungkin dia udah capek, lagipula adu argumen sama Naruto cuma buang-buang energi. Gimana mau menang kalau level IQ mereka aja udah beda? Adanya Sasuke malah capek ngejelasin konsep ke Naruto nanti. Makanya Sasuke memilih diam dan nurut. Hitung-hitung amal.

"Ino?"

"Berisik, coret."

"Matsuri.

"Pendek."

"Temari?"

"Nggak woles."

"Tenten?"

"Yang bukan pacar orang ada?"

"_Sorry_ lupa. Karin?"

Sasuke _facepalm_.

Naruto menghitung jarinya. "Siapa lagi ya?" Dia mengingat-ingat. "Oh iya! Hinata?"

"Cewek aneh anti-sosial itu? Ogah."

"Hei, hei. Dia memenuhi persyaratan banget kan? Bukan anggota _fanclub_ lo, nggak cerewet, dan cukup manis kok kalau menurut gue."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang bayangin, kita lagi kencan berdua, terus dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Dia kan hobinya pingsan kalau olahraga."

"Ya lo kencannya model gimana dulu? Lo mau ngajak dia kencan sambil ngejar maling? Ya jelas jangan." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Udah Sas, Hinata aja. Lagipula dia dari keluarga ningrat loh. Hyuuga gitu."

"Justru itu! Gue nggak mau jadi adik iparnya si Ketua OSIS songong itu!"

"Alah, itu kan gampang, bisa diurus seiring berjalannya waktu."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Lagian kenapa sih lo semangat banget?"

"Karena gue sayang sama elo." Sasuke melongo mendengarnya. "Dalam konteks sahabat! Gue pengen lo bahagia, gue pengen lo terbebas dari rumor homo yang mencoreng nama baik lo."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

Meskipun dia tahu inti dari rencana ini adalah buat keuntungan Naruto, dia juga bakal dapat hikmahnya. Jujur aja, capek juga denger kata-kata kaya' begini setiap hari: "Eh, itu Sasuke-kun! Cakep ya, tapi sayang... katanya homo." Belum lagi, dia juga capek dibanding-bandingin sama Itachi. Kata babenya, seorang lelaki belum sempurna kalau belum menemukan sosok perempuan yang mau mendampinginya. Cih, apaan. Maminya mau sama Fugaku juga karena dijodohin.

Tapi mungkin memang benar. Mungkin ini saatnya buat bergerak.

Hinata ya? Sasuke jarang merhatiin dia sebelumnya. Yang dia tahu, anaknya itu pemalu banget, ngomong aja gagap gitu. Tapi kaya'nya orangnya baik kok, sopan lagi, tipe-tipe istri idaman. Dia memang baru mau nyari pacar, tapi siapa tahu kan?

"Oke."

Naruto melongo.

"Gue coba," kata Sasuke. "Tapi gue nggak jamin kalau gue bakal sama dia beneran. Puas?"

Naruto udah kaya' mau meledak, dia menghambur ke Sasuke, memeluknya erat bikin Sasuke megap-megap nyari oksigen.

"Makasih Sasuke-kun! I love you, muach!"

Sekarang siapa coba yang homo?

**-tbc-**

Baru apaan nih, prolog yak istilahnya.

Sampai chapter 4 fic ini baru saya judulin "untuk sementara belum punya judul", dan setelah cekot-cekot selama beberapa hari, saya memutuskan untuk nyolong judul pilemnya Lindsay Lohan sama McFly itu. Lagian film-nya nggak sepopuler Pretty Woman kok, jadi nggak terlalu keliatan nyolongnya. Muehehe.

Semua karakter nista di sini, terutama Sasuke. Maaf fans, but I regret nothing bwahaha.

Review?


	2. Run Hinata Run!

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, dunianya serasa berputar, kepalanya cenat-cenut nggak karuan. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, menghela nafas. Hinata sangat terbiasa dengan interior ruangan ini. Hari Rabu memang menjadi hari kunjungan wajib ke UKS.

"Jangan bangun dulu."

Hinata mengusap matanya, terlalu lelah untuk merespon suara bariton itu. Dia meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas bantal butut yang sudah harus diganti dakronnya. Dia memutar badan, bersandar pada tubuh bagian kanannya.

Dia menghela nafas lagi, sebelum menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari sisi tempat tidur. Dia tadinya mengira itu Ino-chan atau Shizune-chan sang perawat, tapi makhluk di depannya jelas seorang laki-laki.

Dia mendongak, menatap seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Laki-laki itu membalas tatapannya dengan sorot sedingin es. Saat itu juga rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan lagi.

-#-

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

.

.

**Just My Luck**

.: Run Hinata Run! :.

.

.

.

_2 hours earlier_...

"Hinata, cepat sedikit!"

Hinata buru-buru memasukkan buku diktat Bahasa Inggrisnya ke dalam tas. Seandainya Neji berhenti meneriakinya dari lantai bawah, semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah. Hinata mengecek lagi isi tasnya, berharap tidak ada buku yang tertinggal, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, menuruni tangga secepat yang dia bisa, dua kali hampir terpeleset setengah perjalanan. Di anak tangga terakhir, Neji menunggunya dengan muka masam.

"Kau ini lelet sekali, lain kali siapkan buku-bukumu malam sebelumnya."

_Well_, biasanya sih begitu, tapi tadi malam dia ketiduran di sela-sela belajar Biologi. Meskipun sudah dicicil dari siang tetap saja tidak selesai, dan parahnya Hinata sudah lupa setengah dari apa yang dia pelajari tadi malam. Dia kadang iri dengan Neji dan Hanabi yang selalu berada di peringkat teratas di kelas mereka tanpa perlu berusaha sekeras Hinata.

Hinata selalu merasa dia tidak mewarisi gen baik dari nenek moyang Hyuuga. Dia selalu payah dalam segala hal, selalu ceroboh dan pelupa, nggak pinter-pinter amat meskipun sudah belajar melebihi kapasitas otaknya. Belum lagi olahraga, kalau nggak terpaksa, dia lebih memilih duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dan memperhatikan teman-temannya berebut bola untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ring.

Neji berjalan begitu cepat, langkahnya yang dua kali lebih lebar dari Hinata membuatnya mustahil untuk disusul. Hinata terengah, tapi tidak memprotes karena dia tahu Neji sudah terlalu kesal akibat terlalu lama menunggu.

Mereka berangkat dengan mobil pribadi. Hinata dari awal sudah tahu kalau Neji keberatan dengan gagasan ini. Biasanya dia berangkat dan pulang dengan kereta setiap harinya, dan sama sekali tidak protes dengan rutinitasnya itu. Tahun ini Hinata jadi murid Konoha Gakuen, Hiashi berpikir akan lebih mudah untuk menyiapkan supir pribadi bagi mereka berdua mengingat Hinata sulit dipercaya dalam hal apapun.

Hanya butuh dua puluh menit perjalanan untuk sampai ke Konoha Gakuen. Neji cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju gerbang depan, sementara Hinata menyempatkan waktu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada supirnya sebelum menyusul kakak sepupunya.

Sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen, adalah sekolah elit, tempat anak-anak cerdas dengan orang tua berduit. Fasilitasnya nomor satu dan kualitasnya paling diakui seantero kota. Hinata merasa sangat beruntung bisa berada di sini, karena kalau tidak dia tahu ayahnya pasti akan sangat murka.

Satu hal lagi yang dibenci Hinata adalah berjalan di sebelah Neji. Kakaknya ini manusia setengah dewa, terkenal jenius di angkatannya. Belum lagi dia Ketua OSIS, salah satu yang paling cakep dan kharismatik sepanjang sejarah Konoha Gakuen. Hinata bisa merasakan pandangan-pandangan tajam setiap kali dia berjalan di samping kakaknya, baginya itu tekanan tersendiri.

"Aku ke kelas dulu," pamit Neji ketika sampai di depan ruang kelasnya. Hinata mengangguk sopan sebelum meneruskan langkahnya.

Kelasnya ada di lantai atas, Hinata bisa mendengar suara-suara gaduh bahkan dari koridor depan.

Hinata menaruh tasnya di bangku tengah, di sebelah Ino. Dia memperhatikan kerumunan anak laki-laki di bangku pojok belakang, Chouji Akimichi kayaknya baru saja menang panco melawan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hinata, ganti baju yuk." Sakura berdiri di sisi bangku Hinata, memeluk setelan olahraganya di depan dada.

Jam pertama olahraga, Hinata malas sekali.

"_Ne_, Sai-kun cakep sekali hari ini ya," komentar Ino secara _random_ ketika mereka sampai di ruang ganti.

"Bagi elo mah Sai tiap hari cakep," timpal Sakura cuek. Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Benar juga," kata Ino, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia membuka bajunya, mengernyit ketika mengamati perutnya. "Argh, ini pasti gara-gara choco chips kemarin."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, mencibir. Hinata mengamati perut Ino yang rata, bingung dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Hinata, aku selalu iri denganmu," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?"

"Dadamu itu," kata Sakura nggak pakai basa-basi.

Ino yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju. "Kau pasti banyak minum susu."

"A-apa?"

_Well_, mungkin ada juga sih gen baik yang diturunkan kepadanya.

Kedua gadis itu terkikik geli ketika muka Hinata tiba-tiba berubah merah. Hinata hanya menunduk, menyibukkan diri dengan melipat seragamnya.

"_Ne_, Jenong, sampai kapan kau akan cuek sama Naruto, heh?"

Sakura memalingkan muka. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, kasian aja sih anak itu, kayaknya _desperate_ banget sama kamu."

Sakura tidak menjawab, Ino tertawa puas melihat tingkah Sakura yang mulai kikuk.

"Diam kau Pig, kau sendiri dari dulu ngejar Sasuke nggak pernah kesampaian, mending sama Chouji sono."

"Apa sih, mengalihkan pembicaraan, salting ya?" Ino tersenyum jahil sementara Sakura berbalik menuju kaca, pura-pura merapikan rambutnya. "Hinata sendiri gimana?"

Hinata tersentak. Kulit mukanya yang bersih diwarnai oleh rona merah gara-gara pertanyaan Ino. "A-aku?"

"Hinata nempel terus sama Neji sih, gimana mau dapet cowok, iya nggak?" komentar Sakura, yang langsung disamput oleh kekeh Ino.

"Nih ya, kukasih tahu, kalau kamu mau dapet cowok, perbaiki dulu cara ngomongmu, jangan gagap gitu." Ino beralih ke depan kaca, menyisir _ponytail_-nya yang sempat berantakan. "Kamu itu cantik lo, udah gitu anak orang kaya, adiknya Neji lagi, ngapain malu ngomong sama orang."

"Cih, sok ngasih saran,kayak udah punya pacar aja."

"Diem, Jidat."

Hinata cuma senyum-senyum sendiri menyaksikan pertengkaran keduanya. Udah biasa sih si duo tukang gosip ini berantem sendiri, tapi semua orang juga tahu mereka saling sayang satu sama lain.

Hinata jadi mikir. Cowok ya? Hinata nggak pernah punya angan-angan tentang pacar sebelumnya. Baginya, hidup itu sudah cukup rumit tanpa perlu dicampuri dengan urusan romansa. Sepanjang sejarah hidupnya juga dia nggak pernah deket sama cowok kecuali abangnya. Pernah sih dia kagum sama Naruto, tapi itu karena dia merasa senasib sama dia. Naruto kan juga payah dalam bidang apapun, tapi dia itu pantang menyerah dan bebal aja gitu meskipun dicemooh orang-orang, Hinata suka sifatnya yang kayak gitu. Tapi kalau dibilang cinta kayaknya nggak juga deh ya. Habisnya Hinata juga ngerasa Naruto sama Sakura itu pasangan yang imut. Udah cepetan jadian aja sono.

Lagian, bisa bayangin gimana reaksi otousama dan Neji-niisan kalau Hinata tiba-tiba punya pacar? Yup, nggak perlu dijelasin. Yang mau jadi cowoknya Hinata harus gagah dan berani menghadapi kedua teror itu.

Kapan ya keberuntungannya akan datang?

Mereka sampai di lapangan belakang yang luas. Matahari pagi yang masih belum terlalu menyengat bikin hati Hinata gembira, angin musim semi yang bertiup pelan membelai_ ponytail_-nya, burung-burung bertengger di tangkai pohon dan berkicau dengan merdunya. Oh, andai saja ini bukan pelajaran olahraga.

Gai-sensei datang dengan setelan olahraga lengkap, senyum berkekuatan sejuta watt bikin silau semua mata lebih dari terik matahari pagi, rambut tempurung kelapanya disisir rapi dan diberi _hairgel_ biar nurut. Beliau menyambut anak-anak didiknya dengan gembira dan mengabsen mereka satu per satu.

"Anak-anak, olahraga hari ini, lari!"

Hinata kayak mau mati rasanya.

-#-

Ritual olahraga lari oleh Gai-sensei terdiri dari dua segmen. Yang pertama, pemanasan yang dipimpin olehnya, dibantu Rock Lee yang pada dasarnya adalah kopian sensei nyentrik itu, hanya saja lebih muda. Setelah itu, anak-anak cowok dipersilahkan mulai duluan karena rute mereka lebih panjang. Anak-anak perempuan harus menunggu beberapa menit sebelum giliran mereka.

Gai-sensei selalu bilang kalau jarak lintasan lari untuk murid laki-laki adalah 1200 meter dan 900 meter untuk murid perempuan, tapi Hinata sampai kapan pun nggak akan pernah percaya. Rute untuk murid perempuan meliputi kompleks perumahan sekitar sekolah, lalu halte bus, lalu kedai ramen Ichiraku yang biasa dijadikan tempat nongkrong mereka yang beruang saku tipis. Hinata nggak tahu rute untuk anak laki-laki, yang jelas lebih jauh dan Hinata nggak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Tiga... dua... satu...!"

Suara peluit menggema dan anak-anak cowok mulai lari dengan penuh semangat, Hinata heran kenapa. Rock Lee memimpin seperti biasanya, Naruto tepat di belakangnya, sementara di urutan paling belakang ada Shikamaru dan Chouji, yang kayaknya nggak peduli kapan mereka mau sampai garis _finish_, besok atau tahun depan.

Hinata menunggu bersama anak perempuan lain, takut sekali sampai-sampai lututnya bergetar. Bukannya dia takut tertinggal, baginya mencapai garis _finish_ meskipun jadi yang terakhir sudah merupakan pencapaian besar. Dia cuma takut nafasnya habis di tengah jalan dan nggak ada yang bisa nolong dia.

"Ayo, anak-anak muda, ini bukan saatnya untuk terdiam merenungi kesedihan kalian! Ayo bangun, bangkitlah! Berlarilah, kejar mimpi kalian, raih masa depan kalian!"

Perintah Gai-sensei yang intinya cuma "ayo woy" segera dimengerti anak-anak perempuan. Hinata menghela napas dan mempersiapkan mental.

Suara peluit yang ditiup memekakkan telinga, Hinata berdesakan dengan anak perempuan lain, berlari sebisanya. Nggak sampai satu menit kemudian dia sudah tertinggal jauh dari teman-temannya.

"Hinata, ayo!" Suara Sakura terdengar samar-samar saking jauhnya.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya, berlari sekuatnya tapi tetap berusaha untuk menghemat tenaga. Rasanya nggak adil ketika melihat teman-temannya sudah melaju jauh tanpa merasa capek. Hinata jadi merasa bersedih karena nasibnya, lama-lama bosan juga jadi payah.

Nafasnya mulai memburu, kepalanya serasa ditusuk-tusuk tapi Hinata terus melaju. Dia melantunkan lagu favoritnya, berusaha melupakan betapa jauhnya rute yang harus dia tempuh. Andai dia tahu kalau itu malah menghabiskan napasnya.

"_Bersepeda ku menanjaki bukit itu. Sekuat tenaga ku kayuh pedalnya. Angin pun mulai menghembus kemejaku. Ku rasa masih kurang cepat."_

Tahu-tahu dia sampai di depan kedai Ichiraku, yang berarti sudah lebih dari setengah perjalan. Hinata bersyukur sekali. Pemilik kedai tersebut melihat Hinata dan menyemangatinya.

"_Ganbatte_, Hinata-chan! Jangan tertinggal dari teman-temanmu!"

"_Arigatou, _Ojisan!" Tapi kayaknya teman-temannya nggak mungkin lagi disusul deh.

Rasanya Hinata melihat sekelebat rambut merah muda, mungkin itu Sakura. Hinata mendorong tenaganya lagi, kapasitas maksimum, sangat berharap dia sudah dekat teman-temannya. Dia melihat kilat cahaya hitam, saat itu paru-parunya rasanya akan pecah, tapi yang terjadi malah Hinata merasa terbang ke awan-awan dan bertemu dengan para anggota AKB48.

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

Hinata pingsan lagi.

-#-

Saat dia bangun, dia seperti melihat gedung-gedung, atap-atap rumah, dan pepohonan hijau. Dia sedang terbang, menembus langit yang berlapis-lapis, meluncur bersama paus akrobatis, menuju rasi bintang palinggg manis.

Oh, ini juga mimpi.

Hinata membuka mata dan mendapati dia sedang berada di UKS. _Thank God_.

"Jangan bangun dulu."

Tunggu dulu, suara siapa tuh?

"U-uchiha-san?"

Oke, rumor yang beredar tentang Sasuke ini banyak. Kata orang, dia itu homo, yang lainnya ngomong dia ini cabul, tapi _fangirls_ tetep bilang dia ini makhluk hidup paling suci dan merupakan anugerah terindah yang pernah diberikan Tuhan pada kita.

Hinata bingung mau percaya yang mana. Di keadaan seperti ini, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk percaya kalau rumor kedua lah yang benar.

"K-kenapa Anda di sini?"

Kenapa Hinata pakai bahasa formal? Oh ya, mungkin karena belum pernah ada percakapan antara mereka berdua sebelum ini.

Mereka udah sekelas berapa tahun sih? Dari SMP kelas dua sampai SMA kelas satu. Itu lama loh. Tapi dua-duanya emang nggak hobi bicara, nggak akan mendekat kalau nggak didekati, jadinya gitu deh. Mereka nggak tahu apa pun tentang satu sama lain kecuali nama depan dan nama belakang.

"Kamu tadi pingsan di tengah jalan," kata Sasuke datar, matanya dingin dan nggak berperasaan bahkan saat dia ngomong sama cewek cantik. "Aku bawa kamu ke sini."

Caranya? Hinata nggak mau ngebayangin dia digendong _bridal style_ sama cowok paling ganteng di sekolah.

Setelah kedapetan sial terus sejak lahir selama enam belas tahun, akhirnya keberuntungan Hinata datang juga.

**-tbc-**

Fanfic ini per chapter-nya pendek-pendek, tapi bakal saya usahain update seminggu sekali. Mohon maap, tapi beginilah adanya.

Bahkan Hinata yang baik hati saya bikin nista di sini. Saya memang manusia penuh dosa.

Review?


	3. (Not) A Pervert

Sasuke nggak ngerti kenapa keadaan tiba-tiba jadi kaya' gini. Ini sama sekali nggak disengaja, sama sekali nggak ada dalam rencana. Seriusan, bahkan Naruto nggak bikin skenario kaya' gini. Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti udah bahagia sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Semua berawal dari niat baik dan nalurinya buat ngelindungin cewek (iya, bahkan seorang Sasuke punya itu). Nggak tahu kenapa akhirnya dia malah kelihatan seperti...

..._pervert_?

Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah kedua hambamu yang _socially awkward_ ini.

-#-

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

.

.

**Just My Luck**

.: (Not) A Pervert :.

.

.

.

Sasuke nggak begitu tertarik sama olahraga (tapi dia emang nggak begitu tertarik sama apapun), bukan hobinya nomor satu sih, tapi kalau disuruh dia juga jago kok. Pernah lihat Sasuke main basket? Yak, sukses bikin Karin CS kejang-kejang.

Kalau disuruh lari dia sih juga nurut, tapi kecuali performanya itu dicatat di buku nilai, dia nggak bakal begitu berusaha. Soalnya gimana ya, _useless _gitu. Mending dia nabung energinya buat pelajaran-pelajaran selanjutnya. Itu keputusan bijak, Naruto sama Lee yang ngeden buat jadi nomor satu itu menurutnya terlalu kekanakan.

Rute buat anak cowok bikin megap-megap, beneran deh. Dari sekolah, ke kompleks sekitar, halte, Yakiniku Q, halte satunya lagi, Ichiraku, terus baru garis _finish_. Ini sih namanya bunuh diri, kadang Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di pikirannya Gai-sensei.

Sasuke bergerak dengan kecepatan rendah, lebih kaya' jalan cepat deh ini. Tapi berhubung kakinya jenjang dia nggak jauh-jauh banget dari temen-temennya yang lain, tapi masih jauh juga sih dari Lee sama Naruto. Mereka kaya'nya udah sampai garis akhir deh.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kalau dia nggak punya nama keluarga Uchiha yang harus dijaga, dia pasti udah menyerah dari tadi dan memilih buat naik becak. Setelah sepuluh menit yang terasa panjang, dia akhirnya sampai di kedai Ichiraku.

Udah deket nih. Terus aja kali ya?

"Ojisan, ramennya satu."

_Well_...

Sasuke duduk-duduk nyantai sambil nungguin Teuchi-ojisan nyiapin ramen, ngelihatin temen-temennya yang kaya'nya udah mau sakaratul maut. Nggak lama, serombongan cewek-cewek lewat. Anugerah tersendiri deh ngelihatin pemandangan kaya' begini. Yah, bahkan seorang Sasuke bisa berpikiran ngeres.

Tapi fantasinya yang indah terpaksa retak ketika _fangirls_-nya mulai jejeritan memanggil namanya.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun~!"

"Sasuke-kun, kamu keren banget kalau keringetan gitu!"

"Ayo kita keringetan bareng-bareng, Sasuke-kun!"

Dan keadaan mulai nggak terkendali. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih buat berbalik menghadap Teuchi-ojisan dan Ayame yang bening.

Sasuke menghabiskan ramennya dalam diam, mengabaikan pandangan Teuchi-ojisan yang ngerasa aneh kedatangan makhluk autis di kedainya. _Well_, dia pasti bayar kok, itu yang penting

Sasuke menikmati ramennya perlahan. Keringat di keningnya bertambah karena paparan uap hangat. Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan mencela dari Teuchi-ojichan.

Mangkuknya tinggal terisi kuah ketika Sasuke mendengar sebuah nyanyian lembut.

"_Jika ku suka, 'kan kukatakan suka. Tak ku tutupi, ku katakan sejujurnya. Jika kusuka, 'kan kutakan suka. Dari hatiku dengan tulus ku katakan."_

Sasuke, terpikat oleh suara merdu yang sedikit fals itu, segera menoleh. Hyuuga Hinata sedang berlari, rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda terlihat berantakan, sebagian helainya menempel di lehernya yang basah, bahkan dalam balutan seragam olahraga yang longgar, lekuk tubuhnya yang sering menimbulkan kerusuhan di antara para cowok itu masih tercetak jelas.

_Good things come to those who wait_. Sasuke mensyukuri keputusannya.

"_Ganbatte_, Hinata-chan!" Teuchi berteriak menyemangatinya, Sasuke sih terlalu sibuk ngiler. "Jangan tertinggal dari teman-temanmu!"

"_Arigatou_, Ojisan!" Suaranya yang lembut dan feminin menyahut.

"Anak muda, mungkin sudah saatnya kau menyusul teman-temanmu," usul Teuchi yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Emang nggak penting banget sih Sasuke pakai mampir segala.

Sasuke menyeruput kuahnya, meninggalkan beberapa yen di meja, kemudian bangkit. "Terimakasih, Paman," katanya sebelum berlari menyusul Hinata.

Ehem.

Sasuke tinggal beberapa meter di belakang Hinata ketika tiba-tiba cewek itu berhenti, nafasnya yang berat terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian tubuhnya sudah ambruk ke tanah.

"Whaaa?"

Panik. Buru-buru Sasuke mendekat, jongkok di sebelah tubuh Hinata yang jatuh dengan posisi yang...

Duh, jangan sekarang dong... Di tempat umum lagi...

Sasuke nengok kanan-kiri, rame sih, tapi rame karena kendaraan, nggak ada yang cukup baik hati buat berhenti dan menolong gadis yang malang ini. Sasuke memandang Hinata yang beneran udah nggak sadar, panik setengah mati karena nggak ngerti gimana cara nanganin orang pingsan.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling, sangat berharap masih ada anak yang lebih males dari dia, karena nggak mungkin banget dia nggendong Hinata sendirian, iya kan? Bisa bahaya.

Sasuke memandang gadis di depannya yang tergeletak nggak berdaya. Kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata cewek ini manis juga, kenapa dia baru nyadar ya? Wajahnya imut, kulitnya mulus, rambutnya panjang indah dan kelihatan kalau rajin dikeramas. Sasuke nggak mau ngelihatin dia lama-lama untuk mencegah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan.

Merasa nggak menemukan siapapun yang bisa dimintai bantuan, Sasuke yang frustasi mulai mengambil inisiatif. Dia mencoba mengangkat tubuh Hinata–dengan sangat hati-hati tentunya, sangat–baru beberapa detik dan tubuh Hinata kembali tergeletak di tanah dengan malangnya.

Mungkin Sasuke yang kurang olahraga, mungkin Hinata yang terlalu berat. Kalau dilihat-lihat bodi Hinata cukup langsing kok. Memang sih dia sedikit kelebihan lemak, tapi lemak-lemak itu ngumpulnya di tempat yang tepat kok.

Sasuke bener-bener nggak pengen mikirin itu sekarang.

"Yo."

Sasuke menoleh, nyaris nangis saking bahagianya ketika ngelihat Shikamaru dan Chouji berjalan mendekat.

Shikamaru melangkah dengan santainya, kedua tangan dimasukin ke kantong celana. Bajunya masih bersih kinclong dan sama sekali nggak basah oleh keringat. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masang tampang curiga. Di sampingnya tampil Chouji yang mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan bahagia, baju olahraganya basah, tapi mungkin karena produksi keringat orang beda-beda.

"Ngapain lo?" tanya Shikamaru, nggak peka.

"Bantuin woy!"

Jadi begitulah ceritanya.

Yang membawa kita ke UKS.

"U-uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata antara gugup, takut, dan kebelet kabur. "K-kenapa Anda di sini?"

Sasuke sendiri juga bingung, ngapain coba dia di sini? Dari tadi pula. Ngelihatin Hinata tidur? Cabul banget.

"Kamu tadi pingsan di tengah jalan," kata Sasuke, berusaha tetap tenang, tapi gimana mau nyantai kalau ada cewek baru bangun tidur ngucek-ngucek mata dengan _kawaii_ di depan matanya? "Aku bawa kamu ke sini."

Sasuke ngerasa kalau Hinata mulai berprasangka buruk terhadapnya, seolah Sasuke baru saja mencuri kesuciannya atau gimana. Yah, Sasuke nggak bisa nyalahin dia sih. Mungkin Hinata nggak rela digendong sama orang asing. Apalagi kalau orang asing itu keringetnya bau kaya' Chouji.

Yup...

Sampai mati pun Sasuke nggak akan bilang ini pada siapapun. Biarlah Hinata berpikir dia cabul daripada dia tahu kalau Sasuke Uchiha ternyata cemen.

"Hiks..."

Eh?

"HUWAAA!"

Sasuke panik, tengok kanan-kiri nyari bantuan. Tapi untuk kedua kalinya, dia sendiri. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Shikamaru sama Chouji yang melimpahkan Hinata ke dia. Terkutuklah juga orang yang harusnya jaga UKS tapi malah raib.

Dan Hinata, di depannya, bercucuran air mata. Cewek itu menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan, nangis sekeras-kerasnya kaya' baru aja kena musibah. Sebenarnya kenapa pakai acara nangis segala sih? Sasuke ingin menjelaskan ke Hinata kalau dia nggak nyentuh bagian tubuh apapun kecuali punggungnya, tapi takutnya Hinata malah berprasangka.

"T-tolong jangan menangis." Sasuke makin nggak ngerti harus gimana. Sopan nggak kalau tiba-tiba dia nepuk pundaknya Hinata? Kok kaya'nya makin terkesan mesum aja. Gimana dong?

"Hyuuga, tolong... berhenti." Suara Sasuke udah melas banget.

Hinata masih sesenggukan.

Sasuke dapet ide. Dia merogoh kantongnya, mencari-cari sapu tangan yang biasanya dia pakai buat ngelap keringet. (Iya, bahkan cowok butuh itu, jangan menghakimi Sasuke dong.) Sasuke sangat berharap keringetnya yang nempel di sapu tangan itu udah kering.

Dia menyodorkan sapu tangannya itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"_A-arigatou_." Hinata ngelap ujung matanya.

Sasuke yang udah bangkit naluri _gentleman_-nya segera berbalik, melangkah menuju ke meja utama dan kembali dengan segelas air mineral di tangannya.

"M-maaf merepotkan." Hinata sedang berusaha meredakan emosinya.

Hinata meneguk minumannya pelan. Matanya memerah, wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan letih, pipinya basah oleh air mata. Sasuke berharap dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dan nggak cuma berdiri canggung di sisi tempat tidur Hinata.

"Kau mau aku memanggil Shizune-san?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Hinata meletakkan air mineralnya di meja yang terletak di sisi ranjangnya, menggeleng pelan.

Setelah beberapa menit yang menyiksa, Hinata akhirnya bisa tenang. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang kini memainkan ujung kaos olahraganya. Ini anak emang udah begini dari sononya apa dia grogi karena ada Sasuke?

"Ah, b-berarti Uchiha-san jadi yang terakhir sampai ke garis _finish_?"

Tanpa nolongin Hinata pun kaya'nya posisinya nggak bakal berubah. "Bukan apa-apa kok, aku memang sudah di urutan belakang," katanya lembut, takut perasaan Hinata terluka lagi.

"Begitu..." Pipi cewek itu merona. "_G-gomen ne_, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke." Uchiha-san itu nama bapaknya.

"S-sasuke-san."

Sasuke menatap Hyuuga yang terlihat letih itu, merasa solusi terbaik adalah memberinya kesempatan untuk beristirahat. "Kalau begitu, aku balik ke kelas dulu."

"Ah, s-saya juga."

Tapi kan dia baru bangun? "Kamu istirahat saja dulu."

"S-saya sudah baikan kok."

_Well_, Sasuke nggak punya kuasa buat mencegah ketika Hinata mengikutinya ke kelas. Meskipun dia sangat khawatir karena Hinata masih sesenggukan dan berkali-kali mengelap pipinya.

Koridor sepi, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata nggak ada yang mau ngomong. Sasuke gengsi, Hinata malu. Kombinasi yang susah. Hinata kaya'nya berusaha menciptakan jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke, yang bikin Sasuke makin merasa kaya' orang brengsek. Padahal dia salah apa, iya kan?

Sampai di depan pintu kelas, Sasuke mengetuk pintu tiga kali sebelum membukanya. Kakashi-sensei yang sedang duduk di belakang mejanya menoleh. "Ah, silakan masuk."

Sasuke masuk dan menarik perhatian beberapa temannya karena jadi satu-satunya anak yang belum ganti baju. Tapi kelas baru benar-benar heboh ketika Hinata menyusul di belakangnya.

"Whoaa!"

"_Score_!"

"_High five_ dulu, Sas!"

Ternyata kelasnya dihuni oleh anak-anak kecil.

Sasuke memandang teman-temannya dengan panik, dia nengok ke Hinata. Ternyata wajahnya udah bening kaya' sediakala, air matanya udah dihapus sempurna, tapi matanya masih agak merah sih, dan oh, _blushing_ berat. Sasuke nggak keberatan asalkan dia nggak nangis seolah baru aja ketemu penjahat kelamin.

-#-

Sasuke awalnya mikir kalau digosipkan homo itu cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya, tapi setelah dia pertimbangkan lagi kaya'nya dia lebih milih digosipin homo lagi daripada dibuntutin kemana-mana oleh fans-nya yang ngamuk, nangis jejeritan, dan mengancam bunuh diri. Baru dua hari berselang, tapi Sasuke sudah merindukan perlakuan para fans-nya yang memujanya, mendewakan dirinya, dan bukannya mengancam akan mengebirinya. Sungguh, dia lebih suka fans-nya meraba-raba rambut pantat ayamnya yang agung daripada mengancam akan menyabotasi resepsi pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Lagian siapa juga yang mau nikah.

Naruto di sisi lain kelihatan bahagia karena orang-orang akhirnya mengakui kalau dia normal. Dia tak henti-hentinya bilang kalau dia bangga sama Sasuke, berterimakasih sama Sasuke, bilang dia hutang sama Sasuke, dan udah menyiapkan ide-ide brilian buat Sasuke.

"Teme, ikutan festival kembang api yuk?"

Musim panas sudah dekat, Naruto melihat festival Hanabi sebagai kesempatan untuk mempererat hubungan persahabatan, katanya sih.

Sasuke merasa waktunya terlalu berharga, dia nggak suka ikut acara begituan. Kecuali dipaksa ayahanda tercinta, dia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah dan minjem Nintendo-nya Itachi.

"Nggak ah."

Tapi apa Naruto menerima penolakan?

Jadi, sudah resmi. Rombongan yang sudah dibentuk Naruto akan datang ke festival Hanabi Sabtu ini.

Naruto sebagai penggerak, mengajak Sakura karena emang itu niat utamanya. Sakura nggak mau kesepian, ngajak Ino dan Hinata.

Sasuke ikut keseret karena menurut Naruto ini kesempatan baik soalnya Hinata juga ikutan. Tapi Sasuke udah kapok berurusan sama Hinata. Karena semakin dia nggak kelihatan gay, semakin fans-nya kehilangan kontrol.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai datang sebagai penggembira.

Meskipun udah diiming-imingi makanan enak serta kesempatan ngelihatin cewek-cewek cantik pakai yukata, Sasuke tetep aja males. Sasuke yang lebih suka ketenangan ngeri kalau denger kata "festival", belum ditambahin "kembang api".

"S-sasuke-san?"

Sasuke yang ngelamun, nggak nyadar kalau bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, dan kalau Naruto udah ngacir ke tempat Sakura, kalau nggak caper, paling ya minjem PR.

Sasuke segera sadar kalau di depannya sedang berdiri seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

"M-maaf baru bisa kukembalikan sekarang." Hinata menyodorkan sapu tangan milik Sasuke.

Sapu tangan yang aslinya kucel dan udah nggak layak pakai itu disulap (baca: di-laundry) Hinata jadi bersih, rapi, dan wangi parfum cewek.

"I-ini, sebagai tanda terimakasih." Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan sebuah kotak makan di atas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Bento?

"Tidak perlu, yang kemarin itu bukan apa-apa." Meskipun sebenarnya lumayan juga sih buat hemat uang jajan.

"T-tolong terimalah, aku memasaknya sendiri."

Dan Sasuke pun luluh. Sungguh calon istri yang baik.

"Terimakasih," kata Sasuke datar, dalam hati sih hepi banget.

Hinata membungkuk, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar kelas. _Blushing_ berat.

Ekor mata Sasuke mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Ketika punggungnya tak terlihat lagi di balik pintu, Sasuke dihadapkan oleh perang batin tentang apakah adil dia menerima balas jasa atas kebaikan yang dilakukan Chouji.

**-tbc-**

Maaaaap banget baru update. Soalnya dua minggu ini saya pulang ke kampung halaman dan susah banget nyari sinyal huhuhu. Untuk seterusnya, akan diapdet rutin seminggu sekali. Yosh!

Review?


	4. Boom Boom Boom!

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

.

.

**Just My Luck**

.: Boom Boom Boom :.

.

.

.

Motif aslinya Sasuke buat dateng bukan karena dia pengen cari makanan, atau cari pemandangan. Masalahnya Itachi kedatangan temen-temennya dan dipastikan Nintendo nggak bakal nganggur sampai jam dua pagi. Ya udah, daripada kesepian pas malem Minggu dan kelihatan jomblo, mending berangkat.

"Woy, Sas!"

Sasuke lagi ngelihatin cumi-cumi bakar di stan terdekat tanpa niat buat beli, ketika suara cempreng Naruto menyiksa gendang telinganya.

"Dateng juga lo!" katanya, mendekat, di sampingnya ada Sakura yang kelihatannya lebih milih nyebur ke empang terdekat daripada digandeng makhluk autis itu.

"Hn," respon Sasuke datar.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling, semua yang diundang Naruto nggak ada yang absen malam itu. Cowok-cowok dateng dengan yukata lengkap kecuali Sai yang memilih pakai kaos yang mengekspos udelnya. Sasuke hampir aja pakai kaos oblong sama celana gombrong kalau aja Naruto nggak ngancem bakal bilang ke Itachi kalau Sasuke sebenarnya jomblo kesepian. Selama ini Itachi tahunya Sasuke punya pacar tiga, yang satu di sekolah, satunya di tempat kursus, satunya lagi ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Belgia. Meskipun otaknya encer Itachi ternyata gampang ketipu.

"Yosh! Aku dan Sakura akan ke stan sebelah sana. Kiba, kau ajak Ino gih." Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba memberi semangat. Tapi Ino langsung memberinya tatapan seolah Kiba itu barang haram.

"Gue nggak mau sama tuh cewek!" Kiba sok tsundere.

"Siapa juga yang mau sama lo! Kencan aja sono sama Akamaru!"

Bagi Sasuke, Kiba itu jenis jomblo yang paling menyedihkan, karena di saat yang lain usaha ngedeketin cewek, Kiba sibuk nyariin kutu anjing peliharaannya. Kemana-mana pasti berdua. Dulu, waktu TK, Akamaru sering ngumpet di leher Kiba dengan nyamannya. Sekarang sih Akamaru udah terlalu gede.

Tapi kaya'nya Akamaru absen malam ini, kaya'nya Kiba mau fokus ngedeketin Ino dulu. _Good luck_ aja deh.

"Sai-kun, kita ke stan sebelah sana yuk," kata Ino sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sai. Sai cuma diem sambil masang senyum palsu. Sasuke bersumpah, Sai itu jenis orang yang enak banget digampar.

"Ya udah, Hinata, kamu sama Sasuke ya. Tenang aja, Sasuke nggak nggigit kok." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengirimkan _death glare_.

Sasuke udah kapok ditinggal berduaan sama Hinata. Sasuke ngerasa kalau Hinata punya kesan yang salah terhadapnya. Mungkin menurut Hinata, Sasuke itu berbahaya, kaya' serigala di cerita Little Red Riding Hood. Hinata nggak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke itu lebih mirip si nenek dalam cerita.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat ngomong apa-apa, rombongan udah nyebar. Tersisa dia dan Hinata yang menunduk dalam-dalam, menutupi mukanya dengan poni.

Sasuke rasanya kaya' mau _melting_ gimana gitu ngeliat cewek di depannya. Hinata kelihatan cantik banget dengan yukata pink pucat, rambut indigo-nya yang panjang digelung rapi. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dia sempurna. Sasuke nggak mau ngelihatin dia lama-lama dan dianggap _pervert_ lagi.

Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang memulai suatu pembicaraan, tapi untuk Hinata, dia membuat pengecualian. "Terima kasih yang kemarin, bento-nya enak."

Hinata makin manis dengan rona di kedua pipinya. "S-sama-sama."

Sasuke memandang sekeliling. "Mau muter-muter nyari stan makanan yang enak?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, persis kaya' perjalanan mereka dari UKS menuju kelas. Hinata menjaga jarak, Sasuke dalam hati menjerit frustasi. Gimana caranya meyakinkan Hinata kalau dia itu sebenarnya manusia bermoral?

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Sasuke, menunjuk cumi-cumi bakar tadi. Pedagangnya melempar pandangan nggak enak ke Sasuke yang tadi cuma mantengin dagangannya tanpa niat buat beli.

Hinata terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebelum gadis itu sempat menjawab, Sasuke udah mengambil dua batang cumi-cumi bakar dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar yen ke bapak-bapak pedagang. Pedagangnya nggak jadi dendam sama Sasuke deh.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Mereka muter-muter tanpa tujuan, mengunyah cumi-cumi bakar mereka dalam diam. Sasuke sih udah kebelet pergi dari acara itu, cari tempat sepi dan gelap, tempat mereka bisa berdua saja.

Menenangkan diri maksudnya, duh prasangka buruk terus jadinya.

"Hei, Uchiha!"

Sasuke menoleh, mencari sumber suara.

Di antara lautan manusia, mata Sasuke menangkap Neji Hyuuga dan sesosok gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Hei, elo apain adik gue!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Emang dia ngapain?

"Jangan deket-deket adik gue!" katanya nggak nyantai. Di sampingnya, si gadis kecil terlihat sibuk mengulum lolipop.

Neji ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi juga jarak antara Sasuke sama Hinata segede Tembok Besar Cina, kaya'nya mereka nggak butuh Neji untuk memperingatkan.

"Nii-san, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-san baik kok."

Sasuke berasa mau nangis saking terharunya. Ternyata masih ada juga orang waras di muka bumi.

"Hinata, kamu bilang kamu pergi sama temen-temen kamu! Kenapa kamu malah sama dia?" Neji menunjuk Sasuke seolah Sasuke nggak berhak untuk hidup di dunia.

"Sasuke-san temenku kok, niisan," kata Hinata pelan.

Neji memandang Sasuke tajam. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan muka datar. Dia udah bosen diajak berantem terus sama Neji dari dulu. Sasuke bersumpah Neji ini punya kelainan jiwa. Mungkin dia dendam kesumat sama klan Uchiha atau entah gimana.

"Menurutku mereka serasi kok." Si gadis kecil yang ngemut lolipop komentar.

"Hanabi!" Neji syok.

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Aku ingin cumi-cumi bakar juga, ayo antar." Hanabi meraih pergelangan tangan Neji, menyeretnya ke stan cumi-cumi yang baru saja disinggahi Sasuke dan Hinata. Neji yang diseret layaknya umat teraniaya masih sempet-sempetnya ngelempar _death glare_ ke Sasuke.

Sasuke melengos, langsung berbalik dan melangkah.

Sasuke melewati kerumunan, berusaha mencari tempat yang nggak tersentuh keramaian. Dia nyari pintu keluar, dalam hati berharap Hinata nggak ngikutin dia dan memilih jalan aman bersama abangnya.

"Sasuke-san, kita mau ke mana?"

Sasuke terlonjak, menoleh ketika mendapati Hinata tertatih di belakangnya.

"Kamu nggak bareng Neji aja?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku kan janjiannya sama teman-teman."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia nggak mikir panjang sebelum dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya melewati kerumunan.

Baru beberapa detik setelahnya otaknya jalan. Ngapain lo pakai acara pegang-pegang tangannya Hinata?! otaknya memaki. Tapi mereka udah hampir nyampai pintu keluar, dan Sasuke terlanjur nyaman menyentuh kulit Hinata yang lembut.

Sasuke segera melepas genggaman tangannya. "Nah, di sini kan tenang." Hinata menunduk, mukanya memerah. "Tenang aja, aku nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu kok."

Sasuke langsung merasa bodoh setelah mengucapkannya.

"A-ano... maafkan nii-san." Hinata memainkan jemarinya. "Nii-san memang sedikit protektif terhadap adik-adiknya."

Sedikit?

"T-tapi dia sebenarnya baik kok..."

Sasuke mengernyit. Sampai penguin hijrah ke Arab pun dia nggak akan pernah percaya.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti kok." Sasuke yang males diskusi tentang Neji, memilih untuk bohong.

Hinata masih memainkan jemarinya. "D-disini, langitnya terlihat bagus."

Sasuke mengawasi Hinata. "Hn." Pura-pura memandang langit ketika sadar kalau dia udah terlalu lama menatap gadis itu. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kubawa ke sini."

"Tidak, a-aku memang kurang suka keramaian."

_Soulmate_.

Sunyi sesaat, keduanya menatap langit dalam diam.

Sasuke menyukai suasananya. Angin malam yang meniup lehernya yang berkeringat, bintang yang berkelip indah, dan suara lembut gemericik air sungai bikin Sasuke sadar kalau suasana ini romantis banget.

Sasuke segera menggeleng, mikir apa sih dia?

Tapi dia harus mengakui kalau kesunyian kali ini nggak terasa canggung. Dia merasa nyaman dengan semuanya. Dia suka sama ketenangan yang dibawa Hinata.

"Terimakasih cumi-cumi bakarnya," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Hn," katanya, untuk sesaat terjebak dalam tatapan Hinata. Saat itu matanya terlihat begitu terang, kehangatan menjalari tubuh Sasuke.

BOOM!

Kembang api meletus di angkasa, gemuruhnya hampir sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke dalam dadanya.

"Indah ya?" gumam Hinata. Sasuke bahkan nggak sempat memperhatikan karena terlalu sibuk mengawasi Hinata.

Sasuke kerasukan apa sih?

"Oi, Teme!"

Keduanya terlonjak, menoleh ke sumber suara.

_Great timing_, Naruto.

"Kalian ngapain di sana? Ayok sini!"

Sasuke memandang Hinata, yang balik memandangnya.

Sakura yang peka menyikut Naruto. "_Baka_!"

Tapi Sasuke segera melangkah menuju mereka, Hinata menyusul di belakangnya. "Aku malas berdesakan. Lagipula kembang apinya kelihatan lebih bagus di sini." Bohong. Sasuke bahkan nggak sempat ngelirik kembang apinya.

Sasuke merelakan dirinya berdesak-desakan lagi. Mereka mencari sisa rombongan. Shikamaru dan Chouji duduk santai di depan stan makanan, Kiba galau karena menyesal telah meninggalkan Akamaru di rumah, di samping Kiba ada Shino yang kaya'nya nggak berusaha untuk menghiburnya, mengamati kerumunan semut yang berbaris rapi. Ino datang dengan muka masam sementara Sai senyam-senyum dengan damai.

Satu per satu memutuskan untuk pulang setelah capek muterin stan. Sasuke yang emang udah bosen pamit duluan, sementara Naruto kaya'nya masih menikmati momen masa mudanya.

"Dah, Teme! Makasih udah dateng!" Kaya' dia yang punya acara aja, batin Sasuke.

"_Ja ne_, Sasuke-kun." Suara Hinata bikin Sasuke beku.

"Hn." Sasuke segera berpaling, menyembunyikan mukanya yang diwarnai rona _pink_. Dadanya bergemuruh, rasanya sulit untuk merasa tenang.

Terkutuklah Naruto dan rencana bodohnya.

**-tbc-**


End file.
